The present invention relates to the field of text exchanges.
Text exchange (e.g., instant message) provides significant utility within many organizations. Text exchanges (e.g., IM chats) can often supplement or replace face-to-face meetings in a situation where participants are unable to meet. In many instances, a participant within a text exchange session can be unexpectedly disconnected from the session.